


Changing Targets

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Vex has a crisis of conscience over their work.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Changing Targets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Spies/Secret Agents/Assassins AU' or 'there's only one bed'.

"Vax, do you ever wonder if what we're doing is _right_?" Vex asked when her twin brother returned from a food run.

He stared at his sister for a moment, and then narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Vex shot back, getting up to join him at the kitchen table as he unloaded the food he'd brought from the local diner. "It's just, why are we still doing this?"

Vax finished unloading the food and tossed the bag into the trash can. "There's a price on my head, if you'll recall."

"What if someone could make that... go away?" Vex suggested, setting plates and silverware on the table.

He stared at Vex as she focused on portioning out her share of the takeout. "You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

"No!" Vex's answer came far too quickly. Vax just stared at his sister. He _knew_ Vex. After a long moment, her shoulders slumped. "All right, yes."

Vax scooped out his own portion of the meal. "What are you suggesting, exactly?"

"I did some digging and it turns out that Whitestone used to belong to the De Rolo family, until the Briarwoods wiped out most of the family and took it over," Vex explained, leaning forward on the table. "Well, most of the family. Two youngest survived: Percival and Cassandra."

He sighed deeply. "You want _me_ to find out who requested the hit on Whitey."

"Well, yes." Vex looked sheepish. "If it's the Briarwoods, then we take _them_ out and there's no hit on Percy, we don't have to worry about killing him."

Vax scrubbed his eyes. "We can't make it look like _we_ did it, Vex. Otherwise it could come back and bite us on the ass."

"I know, but it'd be worth it, wouldn't it?" Vex rested her hand on his arm. "Once Percy is the Lord of Whitestone, he can make that price on your head go away and we won't have to take any more jobs from the Clasp."

Dropping his hands to the table, Vax stared at her. "You're sure about this, Vex?"

"As sure as I can be," she admitted, looking uncertain.

Sighing, he covered Vex's hand with his. "Fine, I'll start digging tomorrow."

"Thank you, Vax!" Vex leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He made a face. _I sure hope De Rolo is worth this._


End file.
